Shattered Mind
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: What Would happen if Naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru during the Sannin Showdown of the Tsunade Retrieval arc? Would it scar everyone for life? Would People change their ideals? Read for the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever. Chapter 1

~Sirens are blaring…~

"What in the hell is going on Kabuto?"

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru but it seems that the leaf ninja have come to reclaim the monstrosity that is the demon boy Naruto. What are your orders my Lord?"

"Abandon the base. Everything is going according to plan. Let's leave." The two snakes sent a retreat order and left in flames.

"There he is. It looks like there are a ton of files here too. Take them and run! Let's go Sasuke! You get Naruto. Sakura! You and I will grab the files. Lets go." Hinata yelled. She and Sakura gathered all the files labelled with Naruto and left with Sasuke as he carried Naruto on his back. They left the base and headed toward leaf with the rest of their group.

**The Hokage Office Two Days Later…**

"Lady Hokage. The mission was a success. We rescued Naruto and we gathered all the files on him that Orochimaru had. But something is bothering me milady…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"When we got into the base no one was there."

"That means Orochimaru got what he needed. Don't worry. I doubt he got anything of use. Its Naruto we are talking about."

"I guess your right milady."

"I want you to move him from the hospital to his apartment. He deserves to rest in his house. Physically he is fine and I know nothing can break his spirit. So we have nothing to worry about."

"Alright. Thank you milady. And by the way, the files we brought are in this box." She pulled out a box from the hallway and handed it to lady Tsunade.

"I'll be taking my leave, milady."

"You are dismissed, Sakura." Sakura left the room and went to take the resting Naruto to his apartment.

**One Week Later…**

~Knock Knock knock~

"Damn it…It's been a week and he hasn't left his house at all. Choji, bust the damn door down."

"Yes Shikamaru." Choji charged his fist and slammed the door open. But the site that greeted them was so shocking that everyone became extremely concerned. The site they beheld was Naruto sitting in the corner hugging his knees staring into the darkness as if that was all there was. His pupils and irises were barely existent and he looked to be slightly dehydrated. Hinata started to tear up.

"Hinata, see if you can snap him out of it."

"I-I-I'll t-try Shikamaru." She said fighting back tears. She walked in and walked up to Naruto and got on her knees to look into his eyes.

"Naruto, you are safe now. No one will hurt you anymore. Lets go. The Hokage wants to see you." He just sat there lifeless with his eyes looking at the exact same spot he was looking at before. Hinata suddenly found all the courage she could and jumped towards him holding him in a hug. She held him tightly and just cried into his shoulder.

"Naruto I'm here for you. Please don't do this. If it wasn't for you then I couldn't have made it this far. You are stronger than this. Please…come back to us…" Hinata cried out. He was still unresponsive. Hinata got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and started to leave. She had a personal mission.

**Hokage Office…**

"Lady Tsunade, I want to review the files that Sakura and I retrieved from the lab. I have to know what happened to Naruto if I'm going to help him."

"Actually Hinata. I was going to have me, Shizune, team 7, team 8, team ten, and team Gai plus their Jōnin sensei go over it together. I am making you Naruto's guardian as well. I don't think in his current state he can take abuse from the villagers."

"Ok. When is this?"

"If you can gather everyone, excluding Naruto of course, then we can do it in an hour."

"I'll get on it milady."

**One Hour Later…**

"Ok. Now that you are all here, I was looking for a place to look at in the files and it seems all the files save one were just plans for future reference. They are unimportant. However, the one that wasn't had a seal placed on it and the short note beside the seal states that when opened the, seal will put you in an advanced Genjutsu similar to the Tsukuyomi that is used by the sharingan. In this Genjutsu, we will get to see what happened to Naruto over the week that he was in the base within three hours. Are you all ready?" Everyone replied affirmatively Lady Tsunade and then she began to open the seal. Everyone was suddenly placed under the Genjutsu. However, they were not ready for the horrors that awaited them inside the illusion.

The first thing they saw was Kabuto making hand signs. When he was finished, Naruto's eyes became blood shot. He started screaming and begging Orochimaru to not kill his friends. It was obvious that he was under a very sinister and agonizing Genjutsu. After what looked like five hours of torture for Naruto, suddenly it stopped and his eyes returned to normal but his breathing was still labored and abnormal. Then Orochimaru brought over an IV. He began to speak.

"I'm going to enjoy this you nine-tail brat. Your restraints are made out of adamantine. You will never be able to get free. This IV is infused with basic nutrients and fluids that you need. We don't want you to die before this is over. And there is one more thing that we added. It is a special snake venom. It won't kill you. It will keep you awake and maintain your vitals while doing so. Now for the fun to begin." Naruto was staring at the snake bastard with eyes full of fear and dread. Orochimaru took out a knife and slowly started cutting Naruto open starting at the stomach and working up to the top of the chest. He made the cut surgically but it took him roughly a half hour to do so. After that he peeled the skin away and started poking Naruto's internal organs. At this point, Naruto could no longer scream. He didn't have a scream left in him. He just stared as Orochimaru played with his internal organs. Then Orochimaru stopped after about 4 hours of investigation and sealed up the wound with sutures. He began to speak again.

"Ok boy. I'm done for today. But I'll be back bright and early in the morning. You will break. And then when I have had my fun, those peasants in the Leaf village can have you." He and Kabuto started walking away. The rest of what was relayed through the seal was horrifying. And the level of horror of each task increased with time. Eventually They came to the point where They started the Invasion. The seal ended and so did the Genjutsu. Once everyone was out, hey all began to vomit as it was horrifying what they experienced. Sasuke was the only one who did not vomit. He wasn't scared. He was downright pissed that the snake bastard did this to his surrogate little brother.

"THAT BASTARD WILL PAY!" He screamed as he slammed his fist into the concrete walls leaving a large crater in the wall. After doing some slow breathing he calmed down and everyone looked shocked at him.

"L-lady Tsunade…I'm going to see if I can't try to reverse some of the damaged done by Orochimaru. I'm going to buy and apartment and move him in with me so I can monitor him. Is that alright with you?" Hinata asked after she stopped weeping. She was clearly the most disturbed of the bunch. Everyone could tell it was bad because her eyes were red as if she had been crying the whole time she was in the Genjutsu. Tsunade quickly turned to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes Hinata. Send me the address and I will pay for…"

"No milady, I will pay for it. This is of my own free will. I'll tell my dad it is a mission and he will allocate the funds. He was actually slightly fond of Naruto. Although he never showed it."

"Are you sure Hinata?"

"Yes milady. I will protect the most precious person with my life and do my best to help heal his broken mind and soul."

"Very well. If you need any help, I'm right here."

"Thank you milady. Can you have these guys get everything ready for me? I'll get the money from my father and then I will buy the apartment that I've been looking at. I'll see you later milady. But before I leave, I'll need a mission letter to my father for proof." Tsunade quickly wrote up the letter and gave it to Hinata. Hinata left with haste and Tsunade began to give orders to the remaining.

"Sakura, take a wheelchair to Naruto's apartment and get him ready for a move. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gai, I want you to accompany her and wait for Hinata to show up. When she does, you are to escort her to her knew apartment. But you will hide in the shadows. You shall not let your presence be known. Everyone else I want you to start taking Hinata's stuff to this address that Hinata gave me. Understood?" Everyone gave an affirmative and then they left to perform their assigned task. All except for Shikamaru. Lady Tsunade forced him to stay back.

"Shikamaru, I want you to stay behind and start planning a mission I want to take place in a year. This mission is to kill Orochimaru. Can you do it?"

"It will be a drag but after what he did to Naruto, the Bastard deserves to die. I'll start working on it right away." He sat down in the corner and started working.

**Naruto's Apartment…**

"Naruto…I'm here to get you ready to leave. You are going to be moving into an apartment with Hinata. She is going to protect you from everyone and help fix you up." Naruto just stayed in the same position that he was in earlier in the day. Sakura had a tear slip down her face as she proceeded to get Naruto and put him in the wheelchair. Once she sat him down properly, he got back into the same position as before. She sighed and awaited Hinata's arrival. After about half an hour, someone was rapping the door. Sakura walked over and opened it and Hinata walked in and took Naruto's wheelchair.

"Sakura, I thank you for getting everything ready. I'll be on my way now." Hinata said as she walked out the door. Suddenly Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gai started following the two. Suddenly the villagers were lined up looking at Naruto. They looked at his sorry state and many started yelling.

"Serves the demon right! Too bad Orochimaru didn't kill the bastard!"

"The Hokage should have left him back at orochimaru's lab!"

"I bet sasuke had to save his sorry ass again. The Uchiha boy doesn't deserve to be forced to deal with a demon teammate. It's a good thing for him that demon is incapable of performing his duties as a ninja now…" that was the last straw for sasuke and the last word the villager was able to get out before being sent flying into a tree by Sasuke's fist.

"You shut your face! Naruto did more than you'll ever do for this village. He is my only brother. We may not e blood but we have been there for each other over the past six months through thick and thin and no one is going to sit there and butch him out on my watch." With that Sasuke returned to the shadows to a scolding from Kakashi while the rest of the villagers left out of fear. Hinata soon arrived at the apartment where she layed Naruto down in the bed. It was a two-bedroom apartment but  
Hinata figured Naruto needed to be close to someone for a few days. Not just for his safety but also for the healing process. Right now Naruto needed someone to be there for him and Hinata was going to be just that person. She completely ignored her normal reaction to being close to Naruto and decided to just lie down next to him holding him close to her. She started to cry because she knew what he went threw and she just held him tighter before he passed out from exhaustion and she followed him into the world of unconsciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto is missing. I woke up this morning and he was nowhere in the house."

"Shizune, bring me an ANBU team."

"Right away milady."

**Five Minutes Later…**

"You requested our presence, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes. I want you to do a search and rescue within the village until you find Naruto Uzumaki. He disappeared last night and we are afraid of what might happen to him."

"And why would we help the demon that destroyed our village 13 years ago?"

"What did you say about him?"

"Lady Hinata, I almost didn't notice you. Have you been dragged into this mission to unwillingly help a demon as well?" The ANBU man suddenly found himself at the wrong end of a gentle fist strike.

"You will help me look for him and you will shut up during the trip." Hinata said with her voice dripping malice and viciousness and with a face that could make the devil beg for mercy.

"Shizune…Remind me to never piss her off. She has a worse temper than me." Tsunade whispered to her assistant. "Alright, Hinata you are team leader. Once you have located the target, I want you three to dismiss yourselves and Hinata will finish the mission. Now go!"

**In a Dark Alley in the Leaf Village…**

"Naruto!" Hinata ran into the alley where she spotted a boy with blond hair curled up and leaning his back against the wall.

"Oh my god. I was so worried about you!" Hinata said practically crying while hugging him.

"You shouldn't be around me." Naruto said in a whisper.

"And why is that?"

"Because he will come and kill you for trying to help me and I won't be able to do anything about it." Naruto said still whispering.

"Who?"

"Oro…Oro..."

"Orochimaru?" Suddenly Naruto screamed in agony while holding his head. Suddenly a purple seal appealed on his body.

"My-my. It seems you just don't listen boy. When Orochimaru and I put that seal on you and forbade you from talking to people with strict consequences, we thought you would listen. You should learn to respect those in positions of authority." Kabuto said while walking out of the shadows.

"You won't be able to touch me Kabuto. The village would be all over your ass."

"Who said you were being punished at this time?" Kabuto said.

"No. You can't!"

"But I can. Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon. You hold her to the wall while she watches me torture her little boyfriend."

"No! Please don't!"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, when I get to beat the shit out this kid." Kabuto suddenly put his hands into the seal of confrontation and is hand began to turn purple and he made it go darker purple. As he did this, Naruto began screaming even worse than before and the seal on his forehead became darker. Then Kabuto began kicking him while he was screaming. He repeatedly kicked him in the ribs then picked him up and started slamming him in the face with his fist. He then began to use his chakra scalpels. He cut the calcaneal (Achilles) tendons and the tendons that make the rotator cuffs before finally putting his knee to naruto's face breaking his nose and mandible.

"This time it wasn't so bad. Next time you disobey, it won't be just you that gets hurt or even killed." Kabuto turned to walk away when suddenly he was looking into the face of someone and the sight before him scared him shitless. He was staring straight into the eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha. And not only was he pissed, but he also had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. He looked behind Sasuke he saw the rest of the Leaf 12 minus three. He looked behind him to see the Ino-Shika-Cho in a seriously pissed off formation. He looked back at Sasuke and awaited what was coming.

"You come into our village, hunt down my little brother whose life you've already made worse than any imaginable hell. Then you wait til he is scared the most, activate some seal you and Orochimaru placed on him, beat the shit out of him, incapacitate him, and then threaten to come back again and possibly kill him? I'll tell you this Kabuto. You either are an idiot, or you have a death wish. You're lucky we can't kill you right now. And before your smart-ass tries to ask, we need you to deliver this message that we all wrote to Orochimaru to him for us. And if you don't, I will send you to hell made out of Amaterasu flames. Am I understood?" Sasuke said with so much killing intent that the others were shivering.

"Yes Sasuke. I'll take this scroll to him right away." Kabuto and the sound four disappeared in flames. The others looked o at the scene in front of them. Hinata was on her knees holding Naruto to her. Naruto was obviously in need of medical attention as he was bleeding a slow but steady flow from his mouth and he had blood dripping from his nose as well. He had pieces of his mandible protruding from his skin leading to the conclusion that he had a compound fracture and no one really knew what damage Kabuto did with his chakra scalpel.

"S-Sasuke, can you help me take him to the hospital? I-I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Anything for the first person to recognize my little brother as a human. Plus I don't think it would be pretty if Naruto died because of the hell the two of us would raise. Let's go." Sasuke said lifting Naruto up and running with Hinata to the hospital.

**The Hospital…**

"He will be fine but he will be here a while. He won't have to go through rehab since the Nine Tails chakra will repair his abilities but he still has to undergo extensive surgery to fix the tendons that were cut."

"I'm staying here until he is able to leave." Hinata said.

"I'm assigning guards to his room."

"Sasuke, you don't have that authority. Only the Hokage does."

"It's alright. I've got three people from Sand that would be more than happy to kill anyone that tries to hurt him."

"Who?"

"Us. Naruto saved me from myself, No one will be able to touch him other than you, Sasuke or anyone the two of you authorize on a list without going through us and Naruto is the only one who has done that before."

"Oh. You are Gaara of the sand. You two are his siblings, correct?"

"Yes we are. We owe Naruto an insurmountable debt for giving us our little brother back."

"I thank you."

"You know all you have to do is ask him, knowing the knucklehead, he will say yes."

"What do you mean Temari?"

"It's obvious you're in love with him. It won't hurt to ask."

"Thank you Temari. By the way Sasuke, what was in that note you sent him?"

"Who, that bastard Orochimaru? We told him to watch his back because he can't hide from the fourteen of us forever."

"What do you mean 14?"

"My team minus Naruto, your team, Neji's team, Shikamaru's team, and these three. Not counting the adults."

"Your damn right I'm helping. That bastard won't know what hit him."

"These three will be guarding the room from all entrance points to prevent entry. You and Naruto should get some rest. Well you, the knucklehead is on so much medicine he'll be out till afternoon tomorrow."

"Thank you guys." Sasuke left and the three guards took their posts. Hinata grabbed a chair and laid her head on the bed next to Naruto's hand. She promptly passed out from all the exhaustion of the day's events…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Troubles!

**A/N: Hello readers. I must apologize for not updating since last February. Unfortunately my computer kicked the bucket. But I'm back and plan to update as much as possible without losing the quality of my stories.**

Hinata awoke to the feeling of Naruto shaking violently. She quickly shook him and he awoke silently and hid under the covers. Gaara rushed in.

"What happened Hinata?" Gaara asked in a panic.

"He seems to have had a nightmare. But he is fine now…or at least as fine as his current state allows…" Hinata replied.

"I see. If you need any assistance call for me, Temari, or Kankuro." Gaara replied.

"Thank you Gaara." Hinata bowed.

"No need for formalities. Just treat me like one of your friends." Gaara stated.

"As you wish, Gaara." Hinata replied. "I'm going out to get some stuff. Can you watch over him for me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Do take as much time as you need." Gaara replied.

"Thank you." Hinata left to head home, wash up and go to the market.

**Three Hours Later…**

Hinata arrived at the hospital and walked into the room to find Naruto still hiding under the sheets. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Naruto…You have to come out sometime." She said in a motherly type voice.

Naruto just stayed under the sheets silent. Hinata sighed. Suddenly a holographic image of Kabuto appeared.

"Tisk tisk tisk…" Kabuto greeted.

"I'll kill you Kabuto." Hinata said with her Byakugan flaring.

"I just came to remind you that my actual body, not a hologram, will appear if he starts to get any better. And he won't be the only one hurt either…" After stating this, the hologram dissipated.

"That is half of the monster responsible, yes?" Gaara responded from the doorway.

"Yes. That is Kabuto…" Hinata responded coldly.

"I see. We will get the both of them. Don't worry." Gaara responded calmly.

"They're here…"Naruto cried out. "They've come back. They are mad."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked but before she could respond Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared.

"Hi brat…I have a new experiment to try on you." Orochimaru yelled. He bit Naruto in the neck and went through ten hand seals. "I hope you enjoy my little present." With that, the two disappeared.

"What did he do?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know." Hinata replied. Suddenly Naruto started screaming in pain uncontrollably. He fell out of the bed and grabbed his neck which was glowing purple.

"Gaara! Get Tsunade! I'm going to figure out what is wrong" Hinata ordered. Gaara nodded and disappeared in sand. Hinata ran over to Naruto and as she started the examination she found a note addressed to her.

_Dear Hyuga Girl,_

_ We left Naruto a little present. It won't kill him. But whenever he infuses chakra, he will be in the most unbearable pain imaginable. After the mark is placed it will force him to infuse chakra and it will cause him immense pain while it adjusts to his chakra. Have fun_

_Orochimaru_

Hinata scrunched the paper. "Why won't they leave you alone…" She threw the paper away and waited until Tsunade and Gaara arrived. Once they were in the room she disappeared in a blur, eager to find a certain white haired, perverted Sanin.

**Near a hot spring…**

"Oh this is Great! Absolutely gorgeous! The absolute best research I've had since I met that yellow haired brat!" Everyone's favorite, white haired pervert exclaimed to no one in particular, all while paying no mind to the completely pissed off chakra signature in the area. It wasn't Tsunade so he didn't think he had a problem. Suddenly he felt the chakra signature right behind him. He turned around to see Hinata behind him, all calm and collected. "And why are you here, Ms. Hyuga?"

"I need to talk to you, if you aren't too busy." Hinata replied.

"Your chakra signature shows you are livid, but it doesn't appear to be directed towards me." Jiraiya stated.

"It's Naruto's job to keep you in line, not mine." She replied.

"So why are you pissed?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"I think you know why…" she replied. She clenched her fists at the thought, and her nails caused blood to drip down her hand, yet she seemed to be unbothered.

"That's what I thought. Let me guess, you want to train with me to get strong enough to stop Orochimaru and Kabuto?' Jiraiya asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"Yes. They keep attacking Naruto, even within the confines of the village. If we don't stop them, they'll kill him. He won't fight back." She replied.

"Come with me. I've been meaning to visit Naruto. I need to do some tests." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a confused way.

"Do you know of Naruto's special situation?" Jiraiya asked trying not to break the law.

"Everyone that was in the briefing knows Naruto is the nine-tailed fox's Jinchuriki. Orochimaru made that all clear." She said sympathetically.

"Ok. Well I need to run some tests on his seal and see if Orochimaru did anything to it." Jiraiya answered. The two left towards Naruto's hospital room, all while Hinata explained to Jiraiya everything they knew about what Orochimaru and kabuto did to Naruto, as well as what they had done to him within the village walls.

**In Naruto's Room…**

Naruto has been flailing and screaming since the new seal was placed on him. Tsunade and the other doctors have been trying to help him since they arrived. Hinata and Jiraiya burst through the doors and Jiraiya runs up to Naruto.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing?" Tsunade yelled.

"I know you are trying to help him but we are dealing with seals Tsunade. We both know that he needs my help with this." Jiraiya replied. Tsunade reluctantly backed away and Jiraiya put Naruto under a seal that would keep him asleep and suppress his pain while he performed the examination. Jiraiya ripped off Naruto's shirt and applied chakra to his stomach. This caused the infamous seal to appear, as well as 5 other seals across his body. "It's just as I feared. Orochimaru has been testing his seals on Naruto. You said kabuto made a hand sign and a mark appeared across his body, right Hinata?" Jiraiya asked as he kept applying chakra to the seal area.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"That mark on his forehead is similar to the caged bird seal. It responds to the chakra of Kabuto and Orochimaru when they make the seal of confrontation. However, by studying its design, I have determined that there are two differences between this and the caged bird seal." Jiraiya stated.

"What are they?" Tsunade asked, knowing by Jiraiya's face that she was going to hate this.

"This seal will never cause any physical damage to Naruto. No matter how much chakra is applied nor how long he suffers the effects of the seal, he will only suffer mental pain. The same pain you experienced when your loved ones died Tsunade." Tsunade looked down with tears in her eyes. "This also means it will never kill him. The other thing is that unlike the caged bird seal, there is no reversal jutsu…I don't know how long it will take to create a reversal…if it is even possible." Hinata had tears falling down her face at this point. "The seal on his neck is similar to the one on Sasuke's neck in that it reacts when the victim infuses chakra. However, Sasuke's is meant to brainwash him so it will be easier to take over his body when the time comes, whereas Naruto's is meant to cause immense physical pain. However, this seal won't kill him. In fact, I don't think Orochimaru wants him to die. Orochimaru wants him to suffer as long as possible." At this, Hinata used a gentle fist strike on the wall, destroying it. Jiraiya looked at her with fear in his eyes before returning to the examination. "The seal beside the seal on his stomach was designed to block communication between Naruto and the Nine Tails. It also prevents their chakra from mixing together which eliminates Naruto's insane healing ability. The one on his back…" Jiraiya rolled Naruto over so everyone could see, "is to alert Orochimaru and Kabuto when Naruto disobeys any of the rules they imposed upon him. And the one on top of his head is a tracker. Orochimaru and Kabuto can teleport to his location whenever they feel the need. Normally, I could remove these four with ease. However, Orochimaru modified them slightly. If I we to use the normal technique to undo them, Naruto would die. I'm going to need time to work on reversing all of these…" Jiraiya concluded as Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared. Just as the rest of the rookie twelve and their Jōnin sensei arrived, Orochimaru applauded. The killing intent coming off of everyone in the room minus Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Naruto, was unreal.

"Very good Jiraiya. I see your skills have not waned over the years. You got almost everything right." Orochimaru exclaimed.

"What do you mean by almost, pedophile!" Tsunade yelled in anger.

"Once again Orochimaru, you are wrong. That was a test to see if my hunch was right." Jiraiya stated angrily with gritted teeth. "You applied a seal to his brain that allows you to see what he sees and hear what he hears." Jiraiya said, almost more pained than angered…almost.

"Excellent work Jiraiya! Once again, your knowledge in seals almost surpasses Naruto's…" Orochimaru wasn't allowed to finish that sentence as both Tsunade and Jiraiya slammed him in the face, sending him on a collision course with the wall.

"Nobody is allowed to know about that until the truth reveals itself. Only you, me, the old man, and Tsunade know. Don't you make me behead you in front of these kids." Jiraiya said with malice and venom. Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared, knowing they stood no chance against his many angry shinobi. Jiraiya put a new shirt on Naruto and returned him to his normal state.

"What was he going to say Jiraiya?" Hinata asked.

"No one but those who already know are allowed to know until it reveals itself and one of the four that know is dead. That was old man Sarutobi. He made the decree to me, Tsunade, and Orochimaru and that is all I'm allowed to divulge." Jiraiya replied. "I'm going to start working on the reversals. And Orochimaru, just so you know, I'm working on them here in his room so you can't hurt him just because I'm working on the reversals." Jiraiya stated.

"I'll be staying here as well. I know you aren't dumb enough to attack him with two Sannin in the room. Not to mention Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro, and Temari. I want everyone else to leave except for the stated names." Tsunade ordered. Everyone else left and Tsunade continued. "Only one of us will leave the room at a time. I want everyone to take these. If one of us is out of the room or we get separated and Orochimaru attacks, use these to communicate." Tsunade passed out the communicators and they began their duty.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape…**

It was cold and foggy. The water was half frozen and toxic purple. There was ice on the walls and pipes. The walls were cracked and chipped everywhere with a few holes, which indicated the horrible state of Naruto's mind. Naruto was laying asleep in the large chamber at the end of the labyrinth of hallways. He was half submerged in the polluted, freezing water. Towards the largest wall was a large, iron gate, surrounded by a purple barrier. Behind it was the Nine Tails, who was bashing and clawing at the barrier, trying to break it.

"**If I don't break this barrier, then I can't speak to or help the brat. And from the looks of it, he needs me now more than ever…"**

**A/N: Thank you for reading the new, long awaited chapter of Shattered Mind. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'll work on the next one when I feel ready to. I have to work on my other stories as well. As always, comment any criticisms you have and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Switch of Consciousness!

"That's two seals that I have reversed." Jiraiya said sadly. It had been 2 weeks since he had started working on Naruto's seals. The first seal he reversed was the one on Naruto's brain that tapped into his senses and relayed all of it to Orochimaru. The second was the tracker seal. He decided he should work on the one on Naruto's back next. He wanted to get rid of the danger of Orochimaru and kabuto as much as possible. Naruto was kept constantly unconscious so Jiraiya could work.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape…**

Naruto's mind was completely unrecognizable. All of the pipes were twisted, broken, and rusted. The once sturdy brick walls were now nothing but rubble. The floor had holes in it that seemed to be growing slowly. Naruto lay still and silent in the chamber that houses the cage for Kurama. The water in the cage was so toxic it was purple but the water was freezing over as well. Naruto was laying on a patch of purple ice. Inside the cage, a war was being fought.

"**Damn that Orochimaru! I swear as soon as I break this accursed seal I'm killing that bastard!" Kurama screamed as he kept slamming into the seal. He had tried using his chakra in every conceivable way but it didn't even touch the seal. So he decided to use brute force to try to shatter it. He was hoping Jiraiya would help him. He couldn't communicate with Naruto…but that didn't mean he couldn't communicate with others. He decided to sit down and he got into a meditative state.**

**Back in Reality…**

"**Hey, you…Toad Sage."** Jiraiya heard in his mind.

"Is that you, Nine Tails?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down in a meditative state.

"**Yes. I wish to help you. I need you to have the toads loosen the seal some. Orochimaru doesn't realize that he blocked a fraction of my power. If the toads loosen the seal a bit…" Kurama started explaining.**

"You could blow apart all of the seals! Why didn't you contact me earlier?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Because I was so enraged I was slamming into the seal constantly and I just wasn't thinking straight at all." Kurama admitted. Jiraiya bit his finger and made the signs for the toad summoning contract. Suddenly Gerotora appeared. "Gerotora…The nine tails and I just had a discussion…I need you to loosen the seal." Jiraiya stated seriously.

"ARE YOU THAT INSANE YOU OLD PERVERT!?" Gerotora yelled at Jiraiya.

"No. See, the best way for us to remove the seals is for Kurama to have more power. I trust him. He genuinely seems worried about Naruto. Please Gerotora?" Jiraiya pleaded. Gerotora sighed.

"You'll have to wait. We'll need the approval of the elder. Summon me tomorrow." He said as he was about to return home.

"STOP!" Jiraiya yelled and Gerotora looked back in shock. "We may not get tomorrow. We need to remove these seals now!" Jiraiya seemed very stressed and concerned. Gerotora sighed reluctantly.

"Very well." Gerotora replied. He opened his scroll and Jiraiya went to work, loosening the scroll. He loosened it just enough for Kurama to do as promised. Suddenly Naruto became enveloped within a cloak of dark red chakra. The seals began burning off of his body until none of the seals remained. Jiraiya knew that Kurama's chakra was powerful. But what he saw went beyond conceivable power. He was questioning how his student managed to subdue such a power. Once all of the seals had dispersed, the chakra receded back into Naruto and Naruto woke up slowly. He looked around but remained silent. Hinata soon walked in and when she saw him awake she immediately ran to him and hugged him. Naruto refused to talk. Suddenly his eyes became red and his pupils morphed to look like those of a fox.

"**INSULANT BOY!" Kurama yelled into the room. Kurama was in control of Naruto's body. He began to stand.**

"Is that you, Ninetails?" Jiraiya asked fearfully.

"**Yes. However, please refrain from calling me that. I have a name you know. I am Kurama. Pleasure to meet you." Kurama reached his hand out towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya hesitantly shook his hand.**

"You don't seem like you want to destroy everything. Why?" Jiraiya asked, confused by how Kurama was acting.

"**That is because I never wanted t destroy your village, per say. I was enraged because I had been ripped from my previous container. I was on a rage induced rampage. I have no ill intentions towards your village, toad sage." Kurama replied honestly. Jiraiya looked relieved. Then his face started to look confused again.**

"If that's true…then why are you in control of Naruto's body?" Jiraiya asked, waiting to hear what Kurama had to say. Kurama suddenly growled then punched the wall. Hinata looked scared.

"**That stupid boy decided he was done and gave me his body…" Kurama said, pissed and saddened at the same time. Jiraiya looked at him shocked. Hinata was on the verge of tears. "Do not fear, young princess. He is not dead. Basically his willpower has dropped to zero and now It's up to me to keep him alive. You could say that I'm protecting him from himself." Kurama stated, trying to reassure the young girl. "Right now we have many things to work on. Hinata?" Kurama asked as he looked at her.**

"W-wait. You know who I am?" Hinata asked confused. Kurama chuckled.

"**Of course. I see, feel, smell, hear, and taste everything that Naruto does. It's part of being sealed within him." He replied.**

"I guess that makes sense." She said, still clearly saddened. "What did you want me for?" She asked curiously.

"**I'm going to help teach you a jutsu that will allow you to enter Naruto's mindscape. I'm tasking you with bringing the boy back. Can you handle it?" Kurama asked her.**

"Of course. I'd be happy to bring him back to us." She replied firmly with determination.

"**Okay. Jiraiya, would you help me with training this body? I'll need a body in peak condition if I'm going to rip Orochimaru and Kabuto apart piece by piece…" Kurama said as he began to smile sadistically. Jiraiya shivered at the sight before him.**

"Okay. I'll help. As long as you promise not to destroy his body." Jiraiya stated.

"**I agree to your terms Toad Sage." Kurama replied. He then looked over at Tsunade as she had just walked in. "Hello, Tsunade?" Kurama said, trying to get her attention. Tsunade looked scared.**

"Naruto! Did you just call me Tsunade?" She was horribly confused. Kurama and Jiraiya began laughing and Hinata chuckled a bit as well.

"**Not quite princess." Kurama replied. "My name is Kurama. However, you're probably more familiar with the term 'Ninetails.'" Kurama replied. Tsunade looked shocked but held back her urge to punch him. After Jiraiya explained everything to her, Kurama continued. "I have a place I need you to locate for me." He stated. She looked confused.**

"What kind of place would you be interested in?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"**It's a nameless place. But it is full of ancient masks. One of the masks is the mask of the Shinigami. The same Shinigami that ate the souls of all of the Hokage. Within that monster's belly is my other half. I want to be whole again, so we will need to revive Naruto's father. I think tht would be an interesting meeting." Kurama explained. Everyone looked shocked. Hinata more so because she was the only one in the room that didn't know the secret. Kurama continued. "See this meeting serves two purposes. One, I will regain my full strength. Two, since the fourth Hokage is Naruto's father, I think him giving a talk to Naruto may help. Can you take care of this, Tsunade?" Kurama asked, almost pleading. Almost.**

"Yes. I'll get right on it." She nudged Jiraiya and the two of them left Hinata alone with Kurama.

"**So you're a Hyuga, right?" Kurama asked. She nodded her head in affirmation. "I sense much hidden strength within you. But we aren't here for that. I know what you want to ask. Yes, Minato Namikaze, also known as the 4th Hokage, the Yellow Flash, is Naruto's father. Also, I'm not as dense as the boy is. I would like to thank you for all of the times you helped Naruto when he would pass out in a dangerous place from over training. You've saved our life more than once." He said as he stood and bowed. Hinata bowed back. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow, we start trying to bring Naruto back." He stated.**

"Yes, Kurama." She replied. She went to the chair.

"**You can have the bed. I'm taking Naruto's body out for a test drive. I need to get accustomed to his body better. Don't worry, we will be fine." Kurama told her as he leapt out the window. Hinata laid in the bed and silently cried until she fell asleep…**

**A/N: Hello guys. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I have so many ideas for this story that I want to work on. As always, please feel free to criticize me as much as you want in the reviews and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
